


Looking for the Book of the What??!!

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: Magnus finally had a chance to corner Alec. He had a lot of explaining to do





	Looking for the Book of the What??!!

**Author's Note:**

> What I think (and wished) happened when Magnus and Alec were alone, looking for the Book of the White in Camille's library.

Magnus knew from the moment that Alec saw him kissing Camille that he had a lot to explain. He was never one to explain though. He was always smooth when it came to his relationships but suddenly, when it came to Alec, he became as sloppy as a hormonal teenager. He didn't know what to do.

So, here he was, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, wringling all his rings and almost braking his fingers in the process while planning all the right words in his head.

"So...uhm...h-how are you?" Magnus asked tentatively. Alec's back was on him, the Shadowhunter was busy running his own fingers on every book bind, searching for titles. Magnus almost wanted to tell that no magical book would present itself as it is. But he knew this wasn't a good time to be a know-it-all.

"What do you mean?" Alec answered nonchalantly. He was not turning around, clearly finding the book titles enchanting compared to Magnus.

Magnus cleared his throat. He was nervous. So nervous to be honest. He could feel it. Word vomit. "Well, I see that you got busy after your almost wedding. I texted you, like a lot, but you didn't reply to any of them. I mean I can't imagine you being busy even during the night that you cannot even answer one of my text---"

Magnus stopped himself and cursed internally. This was one of things he hated in relationships. Getting clingy. Him and Alec were not even in to 'that' stage yet, and here he was, concerned that the young Shadowhunter was already ditching him.

_Oh Alexander, what have you done to me._

Alec stopped moving and Magnus heard him sigh. The taller man turned around and looked at him.

"I don't text too much. I prefer talking to people directly." Alec was staring at him. "When Izzy went back to the Institute and asked for back up, I thought you were in danger."

Alec sighed again and looked down. "Seeing you safe was good..."

Magnus could feel there's something after that. "But..." He prompted.

Alec raised his head and determinedly stared at the warlock. "Seeing you with Camille, kissing...that was something I didn't expect."

Magnus reached for Alec but the latter shrugged. "It's cool. She was your ex right? She's a vampire, I mean, she's immortal and all that. I don't care---"

"Please tell me you don't mean that." Magnus pleaded. He reached for Alec's arms and turned him around. "You didn't mean that, did you?" 

Magnus waited for Alec's answer and it felt like the longest wait he ever did in his entire existence. He knew deep inside that if Alec didn't care, he'd be devastated.

Someone not caring meant you're nothing.

And Magnus was now at the point where if he was nothing to Alec, he'd be broken hearted. Like wailing, drinking, crying broken hearted. 

Magnus tried his last card, he knew that when he went to that wedding, the ball was on Alec's side. If they both jumped off the ledge, Magnus new he'd be at the bottom. He'd take the worst impact. 

If Alec regretted everything he did for Magnus, Magnus won't know what to do from there.

The warlock sighed internally. He never knew he'd be relying too much to another person. He already had forgotten the last time he laid all cards to another person and let them lead the game. Alec was holding Magnus now. The Shadowhunter might not know it, Magnus migh appear confident and all to knowing.

But when it came to Alexander Lightwood, he's as stupid as a newly born warlock.

Alec stared to his eyes. The Shadowhunter was upset. 

"I...I know you're upset that Camille was not helpful. Trust me, I wanted to strangle her for that but---"

"I'm not upset that the vampire cannot help us." Alec cut him off. "I'm upset that..." The young man sighed again, Magnus could see Alec's Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The man was having a hard time to explain himself. 

The nervousness doubled---no tripled up. What if Alec was upset that they came to him for help and all he did was make a contract in favor of Camille? What if Alec got upset that Camille would get her freedom because of him? What if Alec was upset because Magnus was useless to him? Magnus almost had an inkling of pulling his well-styled hair out of frustration.

"I'm upset because Camille kissed you okay?! It---She doesn't have the right anymore okay?! I---" Alec sighed again. "I just don't like it."

Magnus' eyes widened upon hearing those words. "Y-you're jealous?"

A blush formed in Alec's cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be?" He snarled.

Magnus smiled. He smiled so wide he could feel each muscle stretched in his face.

"What are you smiling at? It's not funny." Alec crossed his arms and grumbled. The blush intensified.

Magnus walked gracefully in front of the young man. He leaned up and rubbed Alec's arms. "You don't have to be. There's absolutely no reason to be jealous Alexander."

Alec didn't answer but Magnus felt the tension in Alec's arms soften. "You didn't mean that do you?" He asked again.

"The what?"

"That you do not care?" 

Alec rolled his eyes, blush creeping up on his face again. "I won't be upset if I don't."

Magnus smiled more. "Then why did you say that?"

"Because I'm upset." Alec uncrossed his arms and held Magnus's hand. He squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't see that kiss coming. Vamps are too fast for me."

Magnus heard Alec's 'hmpf!' and suddenly saw the man pulling the cuffs of his leather jacket and suddenly, out of nowhere and with a lighting speed, grabbed his neck and rubbed his lips with it.

He couldn't say which part he was suprised at. The moment that Alec removed all remnants of Camille's kiss on his lips or Alec carelessly ruined a good leather just to wipe his mouth.

"Now you're clean." Alec said. He hmped again and turned around. "Let's find the book. The quicker we could get rid of that woman."

"I couldn't agree more." Magnus smiled widely again as he walked to the nearest shelf. Of course, much nearer now to his Shadowhunter. 


End file.
